Finding love
by JoTracy123
Summary: John's turn to fall in Love and there is also a shock along the way. This story wlll be linked to the wedding.
1. Chapter 1

_**Finding Love**_

_**(In John's, point a View)**_

You know I didn't think that Virgil would be the first Tracy son in this family to get married. I am really enjoying getting to know both Jo and Robyn. I still can't believe that I am an uncle too and Robyn is sweet.

Over the last few months or so, I have been talking to someone online. Who turns out to be Jo's best friend? Her name is Louise and she works for my father on the mainland. We met each other for the first time. When I went to drop some paper work off from Dad. As soon as Louise took the paper work off me, I kinda asked her out on a date. Not known that she and Jo were both best friends. Anyway, Louise was invited to Virgil and Jo is wedding which I was happy about because it had been maybe out a year since I saw her.

Just as I was making my way down to see Virgil and Jo about taking Robyn out for the day. Virgil calls me on my watch sounding mad

"John can you come and see Jo and me for a sec. We have something we want to talk to you about"

"Is it good or bad?" I found myself asking my older brother. As I could not understand why he sounded mad. Anyway, I make my way down to see Jo and Virgil who are both working in the sickbay and have an office there too. Once I arrived at the sickbay Jo and Virgil were both out of the office.

"John when was the last time you saw Louise?" asked Jo

"I would say about a year ago guys. Why what has happened?

"Well John I got an email from Louise to tell me that she now has a one year old boy. And she also says that he is yours"

"But that can't be possible as I am always careful when I am on a night out" I replied looking shocked that Louise would do this to me.

"John we really do want to check this out with you and Louise did send Jo a photo of the little guy," said Virgil as Jo was printing out the photo.

"So what do I do if this baby is mine? I can't be expected to bring her back here like you did with Jo," I said to my brother

"We don't John but we are planning to meet Louise and we would like you to come with us. We know that you won't rest John until you know the truth," said Jo as she showed the photo to me.

"Wow he has to be mine because he looks like me," i said to the two of them as I set myself down on one of the beds to try to recover from the shock of it.

"John we know that you have been on and off with Louise over this last year or so. So can you answer this question honestly for me? Asked Virgil

"Depends on what you want to ask me bro"

"Can you remember when you and Louise last had... you know?

"Well I remember taking paper work over for Dad and Dad told me that I was welcome to stay in New York for the night. Therefore, I decided that I would ask Louise out on a date. I guess we had gone a little too far." I explained to them

"Well Johnny at least it's not Dad that you are explaining this too"

"Does Dad know anything about this?" I asked in panic Voice not known what way to react. However, I am glad its Virgil and Jo that had found out and not Scott.

"Ok thanks for listening you two. I am going to go and make a phone call to Louise and find out if I have a son now." As I leave the sickbay, I take my cell phone out of my packet and ring Louise's number.

"John"

"Hey Louise I really think we need to talk and I am coming over to speak to you"

"You are dam straight we need to talk because I won't bring this little boy up on my own and I have a good mind just to hand him over to you so you can be the single parent for a change," said Louise

"Louise I will be over to see you in the next 24 hours to sort this out with you"

"Ok John speak to you soon and by the way our sons name is Sam"

"That is fine Louise bye" As I ended the call with Louise, I see Scott walking towards me and noticing that I was looking pale on it.

"Johnny is you Ok, you don't look so good" said Scott going into his big brother mode

"I am fine Scott, just need to find a way of getting over to the mainland within the next 24 hours or so


	2. Chapter 2

_**Finding Love**_

_**Chapter 2: Talking to Dad**_

_**(In John's Point a View)**_

When I had finished talking to Scott I found myself heading to Dad's office, needing to ask him for the time off. I know that both Virgil and Jo want to come with me however, I don't think that Dad will allow the three of us to go. I am so glad that it was Virgil and Jo that knew about this baby rather than Dad. However, in saying that I need to give Dad a good reason why I need the leave without him knowing about the baby. Arriving at the office I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Dad would it be possible for me to get a couple of days leave and I need to leave within the next 24 hours or so?" I asked my Dad hoping that he would not pick up that something was wrong since I wanted the leave so quick.

"I don't know John, to be honest with you Jo and Virgil are due to go to the mainland tomorrow and I don't really think that I could spare you." When Dad had said that to me I guess I just saw red.

"Oh no Dad it's ok for Alan to get away and leave me up in five while he gets away with not doing his duty. We are lucky that Alan has stayed up there this long. To be honest Dad I really think that Alan needs to grow up!" I said to Dad as I tried to calm myself down .

"Ok son what is it that you need to go to the mainland for?" asked my Dad as he walked me towards the sofa.

"Well for the last few months I have been dating Jo's best friend and Jo got an email saying..." That was as far as I got before putting my head in my hands.

"Go on son. What did she say?" asked my Dad as he put his arm around my shoulder to give me some kind of support.

"Well she had told Jo that she had a one year old boy that could be mine Dad, what do I do now?" He didn't look mad about it but at the same time I wouldn't call him happy. It was clear that he wanted to give me the support that I needed though.

"So you want to go over and look into this then and find out what is going on?"

"Yeah Dad both Virgil and Jo said that they would come with me to find out. I am thinking of telling Louise that I want a DNA to prove it you know." I explained to my Dad as he took his seat behind his desk.

"John you are taking the right steps there son. If Jo were not related to Penny then I would have asked Virgil to get a test done. Nevertheless, in saying that your brother is a good Dad and I am sure if you are this little boys Dad you will do a great job. Just like your brother."

"Thanks Dad so can I leave for the mainland with Virgil and Jo tomorrow? I will only be away for a couple of days to get this sorted, after that it's up to Louise if she wants me to see him." I really didn't know how I felt right now.

"Let me know how you get on with this John, one more thing?"

"Yes Dad?"

"Does Louise know anything about IR?" Dad asked me carefully I really don't think Louise knew anything about it but I really hadn't thought about it to be honest.

"No Dad but don't worry I don't intend to tell her anytime soon. Until I know what is happening with her and the...baby, I won't say anything."

"Ok why don't you go and meet your brother at the jet with Jo. While I go and get Robyn because it's my turn to watch her." said Dad with a laugh. He always has enjoyed watching little Robyn from time to time for her parents. Sometimes all of us would be fighting over her.

_**A/N: A big thank you to my beta reader. Got lots of ideas for this story now. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Finding Love**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**(In John's Point a View)**_

I had headed down to the jet to see both Virgil and Jo who were both going to the mainland to sort out detail's for this wedding. Nevertheless, they had both agreed to come with me to see Louise and get this sorted out once and for all.

"Hey John did everything go ok with your Dad?" asked Jo as she was putting the last of the bags into the jet.

"It wasn't really the reaction that I was expecting from Dad but he wasn't overly mad about it so I guess that's good. I did tell Dad that I wanted to get a DNA test done just to prove it Jo. I am really sorry Jo I know that Louise is your best friend but I really need to be sure." I said to Jo. I know she means well and she makes Virgil happy now.

"John believe it or not but there is a reason why Louise wanted you to know about Samuel." I could tell that she knew something, but what?

"Can you at least tell me so I am not walking into this blind?"

"To be honest with you not really John. She wouldn't even tell me, her best friend, what is going on." replied Jo.

"Hey are you two ready for going because we really need to head on here now?" said my brother as Jo and I boarded the jet to go.

"Tracy one to Tracy Island, Dad we need clearance for takeoff."

"Ok Tracy one you are clear for takeoff and good luck with everything on the mainland." said my Father as we took off.

"Thanks Tracy one out, Jo?"

"Yeah Virg?" said Jo as she was setting up her laptop to do some work.

"Will you be Ok in the back on your own because I think me and Johnny need to talk here." said Virgil as he looked over at me, evidentially he was hoping that I would open up to him about my feelings for Louise.

"Yeah I will be fine Virg. I have some paper work I have to do for the job that your Dad offered me anyway. Plus I need to call Penny and ask her if she and Parker can drop some more of our things off over to the island." explained Jo.

"So I take it you are moving over to the island for good then?" I asked Jo as I made my way into the cockpit to join Virgil.

"Yeah we are moving things slowly over to the island."

Now that Jo was getting on with some paper work Virgil decided to talk to me about Louise.

"You Ok Johnny?" He asked as he looked over at me.

"Not really, what am i going to do if this little guy is mine Virg?" I asked him, since he was going through the same thing just a few weeks ago with Robyn I knew that I would get good advice from him.

"You will be fine Bro. Are you going to get a DNA test done?" asked Virgil.

"I think I will just to do on the safe side you know I want to be sure about it." I hate the thought that she might be lying to me but I needed to be sure.

"Yeah John do you love Louise?" asked Virgil

"I do bro but I didn't think about this moving so fast. We only had like a couple of dates. It was only when Dad had me dropping paper work off for him."

"How long have you and Louise been together?"

"We have been on and off for over a year now. If I couldn't come to see her then she would not talk to me and end it. Then two weeks later, we would be back on again."

"You will be Ok once you get over the shock of it all and it will work out." His confidence made me feel better slightly, it was nice to know that he had faith in me.

"I can tell it has worked out for you because you seem to manage ok with Robyn even if you have only been there a few weeks." I said to Virgil, he is a great Dad to little Robyn now and we all love her too.

"You know John I don't know how Jo managed being a single parent for 5 years. I still feel really awful about it." replied Virgil. Not being there for Jo in those days would probably always hit him hard, it's just who he is you know.

"I am sure but you love being a Dad right?" I asked Virgil with a smile.

"Yeah bro I am loving it plus Jo and Robyn are both my world now. I couldn't see my life without them now."

"So if you don't mind me asking. Why are you and Jo getting married so quickly? You have the rest of your lives for that."

"I guess that part of me is scared that if I get hurt or worse on a mission then I could lose both Jo and Robyn."

"So is that part of the reason then?" I asked Virgil. I know that he loves Jo and I think that he would die for her if he had too.

"Yeah I just don't want Jo to be on her own ever again."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Finding Love**_

_**Chapter 4: What's going on**_

_**A/N: Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews for this story and A big thanks goes to my beta reader. so enjoy all**_

(_**In John's Point a view) **_

We all arrived at the hospital and Jo asked if we could see Louise. In the end she had to tell the staff that she was her sister, just so that we could get into see her. Once we'd arrived at Louise's room door Jo knocked on the door.

To be honest with you I couldn't help but feel really nervous about seeing Louise, but I have to honest with her about Samuel and tell her that I want a DNA test done. I am so glad that both Virgil and Jo are here to back me up.

"John do you want to come in now?" called Jo from Louise's room.

I walked into Louise's room to see her on the bed looking really pale. Now that I knew what was wrong with her I wanted to be there to help her with this, I care about her.

"Hey Louise why didn't you tell me you were expecting?"

"I don't know John part of me was scared that I was going to lose you over it and we have only been on a couple of dates." replied Louise, staring at the ground.

"Hey John Jo and I are just going to call up to the kids ward to see Samuel, Jo needs to get checked over after what happened this morning." said Virgil.

"Is everything ok?" I asked my brother because he seemed worried about Jo to take her to get checked out, although knowing Virgil he is probably panicking over nothing.

"Ok John we will see you later then." said Virgil as they left me and Louise to chat.

"Hey Louise would it be ok if we brought Samuel down to meet John?" asked Jo, popping her head round the door.

"Yeah that is fine Jo." said Louise.

"Ok then we'll see you both soon after you talk." said Jo.

"Like I said John I don't know why I didn't tell you about Samuel. I just I thought that I could handle being a single mum and being ill but..."

"Well I am here now Louise. I want to help you through this treatment you are getting because you shouldn't be doing this alone." said John, sitting down by the bed.

"Its Ok John I have managed it for the past six months on my own. I can do it again." Louise whispered.

"Louise Jo got a phone call from the hospital a couple of hours ago telling me that you only have eighteen months to live. " I said to Louise as I took her free hand in mine.

"Yeah about that. I told the doctors that I wanted to stop the treatment."

"Why Lou?"

"Because the treatment is making me sicker John. What is the point in carrying on if the treatment isn't doing me any good?" Said Louise, her voice getting slightly stronger now.

"There are reasons for you to carry on Louise. Number one your little boy needs both his mother and father and Number two is because I love you. I don't know if you know this but I am still recovering from having Cancer and I don't want you to go through this alone." I said to Louise as she looked up at me with wide eyes.

"You really do and you are not having me on?" said Louise who was still shocked about the whole thing.

"Yes I do and If I didn't then I wouldn't be here to come and do this" I said to Louise as I moved over and kissed her on the lips.

"So if I carry on with the treatment then you'll be there to help me with Samuel?" asked Louise.

"There is something else I want to ask you and I don't want you getting mad with me over it." I had to ask her this just to be sure myself. I don't want to start bonding with the little guy until I know what is happening.

"Sure what is it?" asked Louise

"I would really like to get a DNA test done. Just to be on the safe side of things." I said to Louise who didn't look too happy about me saying that.

"No John there is no need for a DNA test because Samuel is your son. But if you want to get one done then I guess I don't mind." She conceded.

"Did Jo know about Samuel the whole time?"

"No John she didn't I only emailed her a couple of days ago about Samuel. I am just so sorry you had to find out like this."

"Ok then."

Just then Virgil and Jo walked in with Samuel, who was clearly happy to be able to see his mummy

"Did everything go ok Jo?" asked John

"Yeah everything is good John and we will tell you about it later." Replied Virgil. I knew there was something going on between the two of them but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Well John this is Samuel." said Virgil as he handed him over to me. I couldn't get over his blue eyes and blond hair. He kind of reminds me of Alan when he was his age.

"Louise are you sure that Samuel is mine and you don't mind me getting a DNA test done?" I found myself asking because I wanted to check everything beforehand.

"Look John I told you it was ok. And if Samuel is your son John I need another favour from you?"

"Sure what is it"?

"Could you take Samuel home with you for the next few weeks or so? If I am going back on this treatment then I need to know that Samuel is safe with you." asked Louise.

"Are you sure about this? We live far away and you won't see Samuel that much. Louise are you a 100% sure about this?" asked Jo, she didn't want Samuel to go too long without his mother.

"John, Jo can I talk to you both outside for a sec?" asked Virgil because he had an idea.

"You know John if you love Louise. We could maybe take Louise over to the island. Where Jo and I could keep a good eye on her plus you'd be there without leaving the island"

"I agree Virg but my only worry would be IR. And I can't expect Alan to stay up on five any longer then four weeks." I said to Virgil.

"Look John we will work something out." said Jo with a smile.

"And what if we get a call for help then what do I tell Louise?" Asked John.

"John we have been working with Brains to make the sickbay sound proof so even if we do get a call then Louise would think its just a normal plane taking off." said Virgil

"Still guys I don't like lying to her but if I told her what I do then I would lose Louise over it I just know it." I said to my brother and sister-in-law to be.

"John you can't just tell Louise what you do, not without talking to Dad before hand."

"Ok John why don't you go back in with Louise. I will ring Dad and ask him about it. You don't have to tell Louise right away. Just let her get used to the idea of coming over to the island for her treatment. When she is better then break the news to her." said Virgil

"John I don't think that Louise is going to mind waiting a few weeks to get better before you tell her"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Look John we will have your back and you don't really need to worry about Dad because I am going to call him now and explain everything to him." said Virgil

"Ok I am going to go back in and see Louise and thanks guys for coming with me. I know you have your own plans for the next few days." John really couldn't help being grateful.

"You welcome John."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Finding Love**_

_**A/N: Hey guys just thought that I would update this story. it took a while but thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. I done my exam well over a month ago and passed it with flying colours. things are going to take a turn for the worse lol.**_

_**Chapter 5: finding out the DNA**_

When Virgil and Jo had left, I walked back into Louise's room. To me she didn't seem herself; I really want to help her through this. Let Louise know that she is not on her own with this. It's like as if Louise wants to give up on this. I have loved Louise for almost a year now. She got an invite to Virgil and Jo wedding but I don't think that she wants to go now because she is ill.

"Louise I want you to at least think about coming back to the island with us. Virgil and Jo will be able to take care of your treatment. I can also be there for you. You can still get to see our son grow up"

"That is if Samuel is your son John. Let's not forget you have a DNA test to get back. I don't want my baby going to anybody he doesn't know" said Louise

"Louise if Samuel is my son then I will be fighting for him. Our son has a right to know his family"

"Are you telling me that you are going to take him off me John?" asked Louise

"No I am not saying that I am going to take him off you. I don't think you seem that fussed over Samuel. Louise he is going to need his mother. You know all this"

"This is way I wanted you to take him home with you John; I can't come to the island because I don't want to run away from my problems. I would rather face them head on here. I really don't want Samuel to see me like this John." Louise said to me as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Hey Mr John Tracy? we have the DNA test results that you have been waiting on"

"Look Louise I will be back in a sec, just think about what I said. I really want to help you through this but you have to be able to help yourself as well." I said to Louise as I walked out the door to get these results from the doctor. When I got to the waiting room both Virgil and Jo were waiting for me. I knew that they wouldn't let me open these alone. That they are with me every step of the way.

"Hey John, I take it they are here then?" Asked Virgil who seen the paper in my hands.

"Yeah and I didn't want to open them in front of Louise in fear of disappointment. You know I think that Louise wants to give up. She doesn't seem to fussed on Samuel"

"John we are both here for you every step of the way" said Virgil

My hands were shaking as I reached for the letter to open. I knew that if Louise was going to give up then I might have to be a single Dad to this little guy.

"John do you want us to open this for you?" asked Jo

"No thanks guys. I really need to do this, thanks by the way for giving up your own time to be here with me" I said to my brother and sister-in-Law to be. While I opened the letter that revealed the results of the DNA."

"Well?" Asked Virgil

"The DNA says that Samuel is my son. If Louise is not interested then it will make things easier for me to fight for him" I said to them both."


End file.
